gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SCV-70 White Base
In the fictional Gundam universe, the SCV-70 (LMSD-71, MSC-02) White Base was a Pegasus-class mobile suit carrier deployed by the Earth Federation. Through the first part of One Year War, the White Base's registration name was unknown to the Zeon forces, so they referred to her by the codename 'Trojan Horse' no doubt because of her unusual shape. After the war, she was re-designated MSC-02 even though she had been destroyed at A Baoa Qu. Ship History The first Pegasus class ship to enter service was the White Base; launched in September UC 0079, the White Base was immediately sent to retrieve the Federation's mobile suits on Side 7 for field-testing. In the middle of this mission, the ship unexpectedly found herself in the middle of a battle with a Zeon special forces unit led by Char Aznable, which resulted in heavy casualties among both the colony's civilian population and Federation personnel. In the middle of the battle, civilians and the surviving crew aboard White Base repulsed the Zeon attack, and managed to get the White Base underway. She first landed at Luna II, home of the remaining Earth Federal Space Force ships, where she was promptly seized by the base commander, who proceeded to interrogate the crew, militia, and civilian survivors on board. In the middle of this interrogation, Char attacked Luna II, searching for the White Base. White Base managed to escape from Luna II, and sailed next for Earth. Upon making contact with the Federation's Earth Forces under the command of General Revil, the White Base was drawn into a battle in the ruins of Seattle, in which they shot down a Gaw containing Garma Zabi (who was maneuvered into attacking the White Base by Char). The White Base then proceeded to meet up with Revill's forces that were assembling for Operation Odessa. Along the trek through Asia, the White Base was hunted down by a Zeon special forces unit under the command of Ramba Ral. Eventually meeting up with the Federation forces, the White Base participated in Operation Odessa, helping to break the back of the Zeon forces on Earth. White Base then restocked and refueled in Belfast before traveling across the Atlantic Ocean to Jaburo. White Base arrived and docked at Jaburo, the Federation's main base and mobile suit manufacturing facility located underground in South America; Unfortunately, they ended up leading Char's Mad Angler unit to Jaburo, at which point he attempted an infiltration, which was repulsed. Following the failed Zeon raid on Jaburo the White Base was re-launched into space, re-designated the 13th Autonomous Mobile Squadron, and sent to Side 6 in a diversionary move aimed at drawing off Zeon forces from Solomon. After eliminating the Conscon Fleet, the White Base rendezvoused with the remaining ships in the Space force, and participated in the Battle of Solomon and in the Battle of A Baoa Qu. During the Battle of A Bao A Qu White Base became a rally point for the surviving ships in Admiral Revil's fleet after Gihren Zabi unleashed the Solar Ray, a gigantic colony laser. Assisted by other ships, White Base spearheaded an assault against one of A Baoa Qu's Defensive lines. During the battle, White Base was rammed into the asteroid in an effort to force a way inside. Unfortunately, this grounded the White Base, and she was set to self-destruct during the battle. Crew Amuro Ray - Mobile Suit Pilot (Gundam) Sayla Mass Bright Noa Ryu Jose - Mobile Suit Pilot Hayato Kobayashi - Mobile Suit Pilot Kai Shiden - Mobile Suit Pilot Sleggar Law - Mobile Suit Pilot Job John Gallery File:Whitebase-morishita-art.jpg| File:Whitebase-okawara.jpg| External Links *MAHQ *The World-Wide Gundam Informational Network *Gundam Naval Museum *Library of Londonion (ship names & fates) *White Base on Wikipedia (Japan)